


Arguments

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [135]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Some arguments don't go quite as expected.





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/932029.html?thread=108802237#t108802237) at comment_fic.

"Attach the sonic emitter to the-"

"That's really not going to work," Cisco interrupted, and Harry could hear the eye roll in his voice.

Like hell it wasn't. "Don't give me any of your lip!" Harry growled.

Instead of continuing to argue like Harry expected, Cisco just smiled. That was always worrying. "Oh, I'll give you some lip."

A moment later, Cisco was kissing him and Harry couldn't do anything but kiss back. Not that he wanted to. Pretty soon, he couldn't even remember what they'd been arguing about. Well, they'd have plenty to argue about later. They always did.


End file.
